Collage Days
by Purple The Santa Pyro Ranger
Summary: Life as a normal pony in a normal collage... or so you think. thats when the crazy stuff starts happening. Rate T for language


**A/N**

**Welcome! To the new story by mwah. This is, how you would go to school as if you were a pony! All comments/rates HIGHLY advised!**

**End A/N**

_Yellow's POV_

I woke up with a smile on my face. I quickly packed my things and took a look around. "Okay... I'm in a forest... there aren't any signs of life... so my best bet is up!" I then took to the sky and saw my surroundings. I was half a mile away from Ponyville, "Damn..." I muttered to myself as I took off.

A few minutes later I arrived at Ponyville, my next stop was Manehatten. As I walked through town I saw the familiar faces saying, "Heya yellow!" and "Sup?" I smiled and waved at those who said hi to me.

As I was leaving town I saw two ponies standing next to each other, "Are they arguing" I thought to myself.

'No, they're making a sandwich.'

"Shut up red." I thought to my demon friend.

'NOPE' he roared in my mind. Red was my demon side who could talk to me in my mind and I can talk back.

I hastily make my way up to the ponies, "Hey, whats up?" I asked hoping for a short answer so I could get going.

The Taller one was pitch black as he turned to look at me I could instantly see the hatred in his eyes, "Buzz off"

The smaller one punched him in the arm, "Shut up black." he had a blazing fire red coat.

I chuckled a bit, "The names Yellow Sound, and you?"

The small one spoke up, "I'm Flair Flicker, most people call me flicker." he then pointed at the one named "Black". "That's Black Thorn. He's always in bad mood so don't think anything about it."

I nod pretending to care, "And what were you arguing about?" thinking I could solve this quickly.

Black started to move towards me but flair stopped him, "We were just finding the fastest way to this school in manehatten." he calmly explained.

I look at him for a second before sighing, "I know the way. I'm going there too, just follow me. Got it?" I give black a long stare

He shrugs, "Whatevs. Lets just go already!" and then takes off into the air.

I look to flair, "Hey, what's his problem?"

Flair shrugged, "No clue, never do. Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!" then laughs and catches up to black. I sigh and get to the head of the pack.

_Third POV_

Yellow was flying for about an hour now as he called out to the pegasus behind him, "Almost there! Just a mile or two left!"

Flair lets out a loud "WHOOP!" as he sped up and passed Yellow. Black just stays behind Yellow where he has been the whole time.

As they near a building Yellow lands abruptly and calls out, "Down here!" Flair and black follow without a seconds hesitation. As they land in front of them lies a giant campus and a tired yellow hollers, "We made it! Claustrom!"

Flair lets out a long awaited sigh of relief, "Good, I thought you might have been leading us to the wrong school for a minute!" he chuckled then walked up and gave yellow a punch in the shoulder, "I'm just kiddin ya, I had faith in you the whole time."

Yellow smiled, "Thanks flicker. Now, let's go to school!" he stood there for a moment then said, "I never thought I would have to say that..." and walked into the brown brick school house.

Black snarled at flair, "Why do you have to be so... understanding?"

Flair took a step back, "Why do you care? Why am I still your friend? Why do I even bother helping you? Some questions are best left unanswered." He then entered the building and yelled, "Hey! Yellow! Wait up!"

Black stood there for a while as he thought about what flair said and he sighed, he forgave flair. He always did.

Diamond watched the pegasi from afar as she started walking into campus, "What was that for?" she asked aloud not to anyone in particular.

All the students in the courtyard hushed as a royal carriage pulled up, and out walked Twilight Sparkle. She thanked the carriage pullers and walked in Diamond's direction, "Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, whats your name?" She was now inches away from Diamond

"I'm uh... Diamond Secret..." she muttered sheepishly, wanting to get away from the situation.

Twilight noticed this and she smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, you must have somewhere to go. I won't get in your way anymore." and with that, she was gone.

Diamond sighed then walked into the school. She was greeted by green lockers and brown walls. While she was looking around she saw yellow accidentally bumped into black, "Woah, sorry bro..." he then looked up and saw the anger in his eyes

Black chuckled a bit, "Sorry? SORRY?! YOU HAD BUCKING BETTER BE SORRY! I'M SURE YOU WOULDN'T MIND BEING SORRY THAT YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL!" he then raised a hoof and punched Yellow square in the jaw

"Ah!" he cried out as he took another blow.

"BLACK!" yellow yelled as he threw black off him, "YOU WILL STOP RIGHT NOW!" threw Black back a good 20 yards.

Black stood up, "You just bought yourself a one-way trip to hell." he raised his front hoofs about to stomp on yellow's head.

As the blow was coming black closed his eyes in triumph but opened them as soon as he felt something around his wrists, "Huh what?!" he then opened his eyes and saw yellow had grabbed his hoofs in his wings.

Yellow then brought black to the ground and whispered in his ear as he fell, "No, I go there daily." he turned and started walking out of the hall.

Suddenly some thorn vines grabbed yellow's hoofs and held him tight as black got up, "Nopony, and I mean NOPONY beats me in a fight!" he charged at yellow with fury in his eyes.

Yellow closed his eyes and braced himself, not for black, but for red. He cried out in agony as it started.

_Yellow's POV_

"Its starting!" I yelled at red in my mind

'I'm ready!' he yelled back. With a another cry of agony yellow's yellow fur turned red, his purple hair pitch black, his wings turned into dragon wings, and he grew three times his normal size.

"Come at me bro." I chuckled as I finished the transformation.

Black took a few steps back, "B-but y-yellow I-I'm your friend!"

I took a step forward, breaking all the vines, "I'm not yellow."

"Yes you are! You were there just a second ago!" black cried out trying to save himself

I chuckled, "A few seconds ago that was yellow. I am not yellow sound. I. AM. RED BLOOD!" I then threw one mighty punch at black which knocked him out instantly. I quickly returned to my normal self and was greeted by a bunch of scared students.

Flair stepped out of the crowd, "Yellow, what was that?" he asked bravely

I sighed, "This was bound to happen at one time or another. And there is a reason for that just let me explain." I sat down in the middle of the hall, destroyed lockers and saddlebags were everywhere, "I was born on nightmare night, and I was 'cursed' you could say with red. I can always talk to him and he can talk back, when in need I transform into him, as you just saw." I braced myself for what was to come.

Flair sat down with me, "It's fine, we forgive you. You were just protecting yourself."

I shook my head, "I was just preventing black from doing something worse. You really should get him worked out."

Flair sighed, "I know but I dont know how. He always has a different attitude and a different way of looking at things."

I gave flair a pat on the back, "Don't worry, you can trust me. I can guarantee that if he is a good friend he will change."

Flair looked at me for a moment, "Okay…" he looked around, "I'll do that. But for the moment we should probably get to our dorm."

I nodded, "Allons-Y!"

Flair looked at me confused, "Allons-Y?"

"Let's go." I facehoofed and ran off towards the dorm rooms.

**A/N**

**How do you like this one? I'm on a writing streak!**

**END A/N**


End file.
